New Beginnings
by Gothic Saku-chan
Summary: After Edward leaves in NM, Bella moves to Florida and comes back three years later. What trouble will she get into now? First time doing a Bella/Sam pairing
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not or will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and I am not her.

CHAPTER ONE

It's been three years since I've been gone from Forks. I only talked to my father mainly for the fact that if I talked to any of my friends I would break down and end up in therapy again. After the Cullens left, Charlie and I decided that I should go to Florida with mom and Phil and get help for the way I was feeling and acting. I am happy I get to go back and see Jacob. He's like a brother to me and I miss him greatly.

As I look around the plane at other passengers I can't help but feel a little dread for heading back. Hopefully my friends will accept me back if I explain why I had to leave and why I stayed so long. Sighing I closed my eyes and decided to take a quick nap before I got to Washington.

It felt like someone was tapping my shoulder and it was getting annoying so I hit whatever it was. "Miss, you need to wake up. The plane has landed." I opened my eyes and saw an old lady smiling at me. "Come on hun. Let's get you off the plane." I nodded and grabbed my carry on and walked with the lady off the plane. When we got off I smiled at her and said, "Thank you for waking me up." She nodded and walked away. That was strange. I yawned as I walked over to go grab my bags. I stood in line and waited for my huge duffel bag to come around.

When it came around I pushed through two over sized males and grabbed my duffel bag that had to weigh fifty pounds if not more and slung it on my shoulder. "Do you need help with that?" One of the guys asked me. I shook my head. "No thanks I got it." I then walked away in search of my father. I walked outside and dropped my bag and leaned up against one of the brick poles. I yawned again and looked around. Glancing down at my watch I figured I would call him and see where he was.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly. "Well hello to you to father." I laughed. "Hey Bells what's going on?" He definitely forgot where he was supposed to be right now. "I'm great. I'm just in Port Angeles at the airport waiting for my father to pick me up." I heard bustling on the other end. "I am so sorry Bells. I completely forgot. Wait Jake is at the airport picking up Quil and Embry so I'll see if he can give you a ride to." He hung up on me before I could even say anything. I put my phone back into my pocket and bent down to my carry on and took my pills and a bottle of water out. I opened the top and took one guzzling it down with water. I threw both items back into my bag and sighed.

"BELLA!" I opened my eyes and saw a muscular, russet colored, 6'1" man running towards me. When he was getting close enough he slowed to a walk and stopped directly in front of me. "How are you Jake?" He pulled me into a hug and I sighed. "I'm glad to be home." "I'm glad your home to." He kissed my forehead and pulled away from me. He grabbed my bag and walked me to where he was parked. When we got closer I noticed the two boys who wanted to help me. "Bella you remember Quil and Embry right?" I cocked my head to the side. "Who the hell is making my men grow? I was only gone three years…right?" They laughed and they both hugged me. "I'm sorry we didn't recognize you Bella." "I didn't recognize you either." We laughed again and piled into Jakes truck.

We were on our way home just talking and laughing about random shit I missed when I forgot to tell Jake something. "Jake? There is two things I haven't told you yet that you should know about me yet." He turned the radio down and said, "Yea and what could that be?" "Well first when I got down to Florida I went to therapy and all that stuff that goes with it. I was told I suffer from depression and now I take pills to make me normal and to make sure I don't have my up and downs." "Wow Bella I'm sorry you had to go through that, but at least your better now right?" I nodded. "My second thing to tell you is that about a year ago I started riding motorcycles and mine should be arriving soon, so you want to ride with me sometime?"

He laughed "You're telling me that clumsy Bella rides motorcycles?" I nodded and said, "I'm also damn good at it Mr. Black." Quil and Embry bust up laughing but quieted down after Jake gave them a look of authority. We arrived in Forks and I was getting excited about being able to be home when Jake drove right past our house. "Jake, where are you taking me? You just passed my house." He glanced at me and said, "Charlie didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" I am very confused. I talked to dad all the time and he didn't say anything about moving or anything.

We arrived in front of Sue and Harry Clearwater's house. What the hell am I missing? I got out along with the boys and saw my father walk out. Jake put my bags on the ground next to me and said, "Be back later. Going to bring those two home." He then hugged me again and got back into his truck and took off."

I turned towards my father and said, "What is going on here? Why aren't you living in Forks anymore?" "After you left Bella, Harry had a heart attack and hours later passed away. Well over the past two years Sue and I have been dating and we got married. We live here now." My mouth dropped open and I said, "How could you not tell me, I'm your daughter. I loved Harry like a father figure and you didn't bother telling me." I turned around and began walking away. "Bells." I stopped walking and turned around. "Did you not even think of me once when you and Sue got married dad?" He walked towards me and said, "Bella you had your own issues going on and you had to fix them before you became the selfless person you are. I know you would have liked to have said goodbye to Harry and been to Sue's and mine wedding. But you had to be fixed first. You will always be my number one girl and I'm sorry for not telling you anything."

I sank to my knees and cried. "I'm sorry dad. I am so selfish." He bent down and wrapped his arms around me. "You are the opposite of selfish. You are the most selfless person known to anyone." I hugged him and said, "Thanks dad." He stood and helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked inside after grabbing my duffel bag and carry on.

He showed me my room and I unpacked for awhile and when I emptied my carry on I realized I should tell him about my pills and what they are for. I took care of everything else and threw both bags under my bed. I grabbed my pills and headed downstairs to see a lot of muscular hot guys sitting around talking about god knows what with my father. "Dad." He looked at me. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He nodded and got up and followed me into the hallway.

"These are the pills I'm taking dad. These are my life line for now. If you see me acting really weird force one of these down my throat. If I don't talk to you about my problems I will close down and most likely attempt suicide again. I need you to help me with this. I can't do it by myself." He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I will always be here for you Bella. No matter what till the day I die." "Dad, don't talk like that. Not now, not ever." We were just enjoying our father/daughter moment when my phone vibrated.

I let him go and looked at the caller ID. Michael. Shit. "Dad, I have to take this somewhere else. It's personal no offense." He nodded and walked back into the living room while I kept walking and went outside. "Hello Michael what do you want?" "That is no way to talk to your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "You only wish you were still my boyfriend. But I will never go back to you after what happened." He laughed "My dear Bella you were the one who cut herself up."

I noticed some of the boys came out and were tossing the football around. I moved away from the house and was standing right next to the road. "Michael you and I both know that if you had not cheated on me, hit me and broke up with me I wouldn't have tried, this is all your fault do not try and blame me for your doing." He laughed and said, "Better be careful love, your temper is flaring." "Do not ever call me love you fucking asshole. Or next time you just won't survive my temper." He laughed and I hung the phone up on him.

I slammed my phone shut and put it in my pocket. I was beyond pissed so I hit the closest thing to me which just happened to be a tree. Yea that hurt like a lot. I grabbed my now broken and bleeding hand and ran inside the house. "DAD! I broke my hand." He came running over to me and dragged me into the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and wrapped my hand in it. "Why Bella?" "It was an ex-boyfriend of mine who had to be an asshole. Plus dad my hand will heal soon." "No we are going to that hospital whether you like it or not." I just nodded and let him drag me outside.

We arrived at Forks hospital and I was just waiting to be waited on. Not so many good memories in this place. Dr. Connelly finally came out and put a brace on my wrist and hand so I won't make the damage worse. After getting it wrapped up and him telling me to be more careful of those trees he let me go. As we were leaving I felt someone staring at me. I glanced over and saw Alice Cullen standing there. She gave a tiny wave and I smiled and waved back till I saw who she was standing next to. Edward Cullen. I immediately ran out following my father who was already in the car. "Dad step on it." He glanced at me and at normal pace put it in gear and started driving. "Go faster dad." "Bells why are you spazzing out?" I glanced at him and in my mirrors and saw them somewhat following us in the woods. "I need my pills and if I don't get one soon I'm going to have a panic attack." He pushed on the gas and sped right into LaPush and I felt a little better but I really needed to take a pill. He pulled in front of the house and we both jumped out and ran towards the house. "Where are your pills?" "I don't know dad."

Jake walked into the room and said, "What's wrong?" "She needs her pills now, where are they?" He pulled them out of his pocket and handed them over. "They were on the ground outside." I quickly opened the top shoved two in my mouth and swallowed. They both led me to the couch in the living room, after Jake made the boys get up. "What's wrong with her?" Charlie shook his head. Sam walked over and sat right in front of me. He stared at me for awhile and I felt this pull to want to touch his face and give his lips a kiss. "I know this look." He then told them that was the same look I had when he found me in the woods after Edward left me.

I felt sleepy and before I knew what happened I had passed out.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and I am not her.

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up to an immense pain in my right hand. I quickly sat up not recognizing the place and looked around to see Jake and Seth playing some video game. They both looked at me weird. I shrugged and ran upstairs to grab a pair of clothes and take a nice hot shower. After I finished I walked downstairs in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and my black sneakers. Jake walked over to me and grabbed my wrists and saw a few deep cuts on my arms and the one deep cut down my vein. He looked up at me and hugged me. "You ever have a problem you come talk to me. No more of this." I nodded. "So what else have I missed since I've been gone three years?" Everyone just looked at me as I sat down. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay? I mean after what you went through yesterday…" I looked over at Embry. "What happened yesterday?" "The Cullens are back." Spoke Sam. Glancing over at him I said, "Oh that? Hum…I don't mind. Jake did my motorcycle show up yet?" He just nodded and I ran outside to hear my father say, "Bella you have a motorcycle?" I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "Yea isn't she a beauty? I named her Ivory." The boys came over and were looking at it except Sam and Jake who were standing by the house staring at me and whispering.

My phone vibrated and I glanced at it. Unknown Caller. I answered it "Hello?" "Bella it's me Alice." I smiled "Hi Alice. How's my best friend doing?" I heard growling from behind me and ignored it. "Would you like to go shopping with Rosalie, Esme and I?" "I'd love to Alice." "I'll call you with details Bella." She then hung up. When I turned around half the boys were missing.

I got off Ivory and started to head inside when I realized that I haven't called my mother at all. I whipped out my cell phone and called mom's cell. "Hello?" She sounds out of breathe. "Hey mom whatcha doing?" She giggled and I heard a male growl. "Call me when you are not busy." I hung up on her. I shuddered and heard laughing behind me. I turned around and the boys were laughing at me. "That is so not funny. They were having sex." They laughed harder and I blushed and walked in the house.

Two weeks have passed and I haven't heard from Alice yet so I decided to take Ivory out for a ride. I put on my helmet and started the bike up and took off towards Forks. As soon as I hit the border of Forks and LaPush my phone vibrated and I pulled off to the curb. It was a text from Alice. 'Please come up to the house Esme and Carlisle want to see you.' The boys are going to hate me so much for this. I put my phone back into my pocket and took off towards the Cullen house.

I stopped outside their driveway and took a deep breath before speeding up it into the woods. I turned Ivory off and put my helmet on the seat. I started walking towards the house and Alice ran out and hugged me. She flung me over her shoulder and ran back into the house. The moment she put me down Emmett picked me up and whispered, "I am so sorry we left you." I nodded and whispered, "Its fine at least I'm somewhat stable." After hugs from everyone except Edward he came down the stairs and said, "I'm sorry I lied to you Bella. I wanted you to move on and be a normal human. I love you Bella." I backed up before he could touch me and said, "I'm sorry Edward. Like I said to Emmett I'm not stable enough to be heartbroken again by you. I just can't do it."

I ran out of their apologizing quickly. I jumped on my bike and started it up. Before I could put my helmet on Edward grabbed my face and said, "I will love you always and forever." He then kissed me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't have any of that. When he did he said, "You will love me again Bella." I quickly put the helmet on and raced back to LaPush.

Once I hit the border I didn't even slow down I had to get home and wash him off of me. I pulled right into the yard missing some of the boys. I threw my helmet and couldn't stop the tears running down my face as I raced into the house and into the bathroom. I took my cell phone out and just jumped into the shower with my clothes on. I sank to my knees and curled into a ball as the tears and cries came out. I barely heard the banging on the door or someone picking me up.

I felt someone touching me telling me to wake up and I bolted up and fell off the bed backwards and didn't stop moving till my back hit the wall. I then realized it was Sam and I cried. He came over carefully and scooped me into his arms and laid me gently on the bed. "Bella please talk to me." I turned over towards him and said, "Alice wanted me to come over because Esme and Carlisle missed me and after I gave everyone a hug except Edward. He told me how he lied and that he loved me. I couldn't take it and ran out of the house and he followed me and kissed me. I was so scared I quickly drove back here." Sam wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't feel any safer. "I really like you Sam. I do." He looked down at me with love in his eyes. "I feel the same way." He then kissed me gently and it felt so right.

I turned around and weaved my fingers through his hair as I deepened the kiss. It felt amazing. More amazing with Sam then it ever was with Edward. We pulled apart and just touched foreheads. My cell phone vibrated and when I opened it, it said 'you will be mine forever love Edward.' I shuddered and Sam looked at it before shaking himself and running out of the room.

I ran downstairs after him but Jared and Paul stopped me. "He's angry Bella just let him go." I nodded and headed back upstairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I heard a howl in the distance. When I woke up in the morning I noticed that Sue and Leah were finally home and I gave them both a hug even though Leah hates me. "It's good to have you back Bella we all missed you so much." I nodded and glanced at Leah from the corner of my eye and saw her looking at my scars so I crossed them across my chest. "I don't want pity Leah." "Has anyone seen Sam, Jared or Paul?" I shook my head. Seth sighed but before he left I said "No. Sam ran out of here angry last night. Most likely my fault so I don't want to deal with that situation yet."

Seth walked out the front door probably going to find everyone else. Leah was watching me and I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Leah for what has ever made you mad and I'm sorry if you're mad at me for not showing up to your father's funeral. I didn't even know he passed until I came here. I'm just sorry Leah." She did the unexpected and hugged me. I hugged her back and she said, "Want to go hand out on first beach?" I nodded and we both ran upstairs to put our bikinis on. I grabbed two beach towels, water and most definitely my pills just in case. On the way out the door I grabbed my cell.

Down by the beach I saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry watching us. I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards them and we looked at them together and I felt that pull towards Sam like I did awhile back but this was definitely stronger. I could tell something like that happened to Leah to. She had the goofy smile on her face. I spun her around and she shook her head. "Whoa." I just laughed and we set up our towels. I took my shorts and my shirt and laid down on the beach. Leah did the same and said, "Do me a favor and rub sunscreen on me?" I nodded and rubbed it on her back and she did the same for me. When I finished with the lotion I saw Jake, Seth, and Quil staring at us. **(A/N JAKE, SETH, QUIL AND LEAH HAVENT TRANSFORMED YET)**

"Did you like the show boys?" They nodded and we laughed. Before we knew what had happened Jake had me in his arms bridal style and Leah was in Quil's and they were walking out toward the water. When they were hip deep they dropped us. I growled and tackled Jake who was surprised and fell into the water with me. Seth joined us in the middle of a splashing war and he got pelted by all of us at once. I looked up and saw all four men staring at us from the cliffs. I heard my phone ring and I ran through the water to make it to shore. On the last ring I picked it up out of breath.

"Hello?" "Why hello Bella?" he spoke casually. "What do you want Edward?" I growled to him. "I need you now. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I need to feel you around me." "Edward you will never have me that way I promise on my life." I looked up and saw Sam watching me and I smiled. "Only one person will have me like that Edward and you're definitely not him." He growled into the phone and I hung up on him. They all came out of the water and we lounged on the beach for a couple hours and I decided I needed some well deserved sleep so I packed my stuff up. "I'll see you at home Seth, Leah. Good night Jake." "Night." All three replied.

I put on my black shorts and white tank top and climbed into bed taking one of my pills to relax me for the night. I just wish Sam was here to lay with me. But I knew he wasn't going to show up.

SAM POV

I knew she had passed out by her even breathing so I decided to sneak in and lay with my girl, my imprint. I turned wolf and she can't know, at least not yet. I love this girl with all my heart and I can't even tell her. She must be so mad at me for running out on her the other night. Damn that bloodsucker though. He never deserved Bella's love. After that conversation they had today, if he even tries anything funny like trying to get her to sleep with him I will kill him. I don't care about the treaty. Well at least when it involves Bella.

I brushed her hair out of her face and decided to write her a note so she at least knows I care about her. I just want her to be super careful around that bloodsucker. I don't want for her to get hurt like last time or even worse.

BELLA POV

I woke up to find a note and a rose lying with it. I smiled and opened the letter. I smiled it was from Sam after all. 'Bella please be careful around Edward. I don't think his intentions for you are good at all. I know that Alice wants to take you shopping and all that but please don't go by yourself invite Leah so that if something does happen we can come rescue my girl. You will always be my girl no matter what. I love you. Sam.'

I wanted to cry that was just so sweet. Nah I think I'd rather kiss him. I giggled and I heard people laugh. I looked up and Dad, Sue, Seth, Leah and Quil were standing there. My smile turned into a frown. "Where's Jacob?"

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

THANKS

Any ideas what should happen just let me know. Third chapter is in the works


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

CHAPTER THREE

Quil looked pissed at the very mention of Jake. I raised an eyebrow, "Quil what's going on?" He looked at me and his eyes softened a little bit. "Jake is now hanging with Sam. He won't even look at me. I thought we agreed to stay away from him since he decided to ignore his friends but Jared and Paul." He huffed. "Quil, if he is going to act this way towards you then you just need to ignore him. Seth, Leah and I are still here. I will never leave you as a friend." He looked at me and smiled. "I am so glad we are friends Bella. I will never leave you either." I stood up and gave him a hug before saying, "Let's go for a ride on Ivory."

He nodded and said, "But I want to drive. It would make me look like a girl if I rode on the back with you driving." I laughed and threw him the keys before walking outside. He got on and I grabbed the extra helmet I had and gave it to him to wear. "I don't need one. I'm a man." He tried to hand it back but I shook my head. "You won't be calling yourself a man if you are lying on the side of the road bloody and half dead. Now would you?" He laughed. "Fine mother I will wear the helmet." I pinched his cheeks "Now that's a good mommy's boy." He swatted my hand and started it up. I put my helmet on and jumped on the bike behind him. "Now you are acting like my mother."

I laughed and he sped away heading towards god knows where. I sighed contently as I wrapped my arms around his midsection. This urged him to go faster and I felt like all my problems just vanished into thin air. I just felt really content and happy. It would be better if Sam was driving and not Quil. I just wonder what could have happened that would drive my boys apart from each other. The bike halted to a stop and I opened my eyes and saw that we were on one of the many cliffs overlooking the beach. I took my helmet off and slowly got off the bike.

The sun was high up in the sky and the waves were minimal and it was just breathtaking. Kids were playing on the beach with their parents; loved ones were whispering into each other's ears and just enjoying the presence of one another. "This is just…wow Quil." I looked up at him and he nodded, "This is where I come to think and just enjoy me time." "Well thank you for showing me this." He nodded and walked towards the edge of the cliff and sat down with his feet dangling. He patted the spot next to him and I hesitated.

"I don't think I should be near edges. Not with how accident prone I am." He rolled his eyes and stood up and grabbed my hand and said, "I won't let anything happen to you. Just don't look down." He pushed me gently to the ground and sat down next to me. We sat in complete silence for a while before he laughed and said, "Want me to show you how to cliff dive?" My mouth dropped open and I said, "no no no…I…..no." He laughed and said, "Its fun plus it gives you an adrenaline rush." I shook my head and stood up moving as far away from him as possible. "I think I want to leave now." He nodded and threw me the keys. "I'm going to stay here for a bit." He then turned back around and I decided I would just leave him be and go.

I got on my bike and quickly left so I wouldn't bother him with my presence. Heading back to the house I wondered what the hell was going on with everyone. I haven't seen dad and sue in a couple of days, Sam and the gang dropped us like flies and I'm started to feel like I somehow caused all of this. 'Don't think like that Bella.' I pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage and walked into the house. I walked straight up to my room and opened my top dresser drawer.

"Where are my pills?" I slammed it close and opened another one. Still nothing. I ran into the bathroom and rummaged through everything and I still couldn't find them. When I ran back into my bedroom I ran into something hard and fell onto my butt. "God damn it." "You really need to be more careful Bella." Said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw a pale woman with red hair. Why does she look so damn familiar? She grabbed for my throat and picked me up and brought her other hand into view. "Looking for these?" "Who the hell are you and why do you have my pills?" I shouted at the mystery woman.

She looked taken back. "You don't remember me dear Bella?" She laughed and said, "You killed my mate James and now I am going to kill Edwards mate." I saw myself standing in an open field with a male staring me down like I was his next meal along with the red head and another male, and I saw the same man in my old ballet studio with a camcorder saying something but I really couldn't understand what he was saying then I saw him crush my leg and me screaming out in pain. "Victoria." I hissed at her.

A grin appeared on her face, "So glad you remember now. You smell so delicio…" She stopped talking and sniffed the air and growled. "Wolves." She flung me over her shoulder and jumped out of my window and took off into the woods. "Let me the fuck go Victoria. I am no longer Edward's mate." "Do not lie to me dear Bella, I saw you two kissing the other say." She cackled. I knew fighting her would be useless but I did squirm trying to loosen up her grip but it didn't work. It just ended up giving me bruises.

A howl erupted in the distance and I looked up and saw four wolves chasing after us. Were they going to eat me too? I sighed and said, "Today is really not a good day." Victoria just swerved in and out of trees until she came to the edge of the cliff. "Bella Swan this is where you die." "You the fuck are you?" Victoria turned around and I saw Quil standing there. "Quil, run she's a vampire and will kill you with no hesitation." He laughed and I could see him visibly shaking. "Let her go!" "I don't think so dog." I glanced at her and when I looked back around I saw five wolves standing there. What the hell is going on? Please don't let me be losing my mind.

The wolves inched closer and Victoria set me on my feet and laughed. "Are you here to protect this human?" The one in the front stepped closer while growling and baring his teeth. She grabbed my shirt and picked me up and held me over the edge. "Victoria let me go please. I'm sorry James is dead but he really shouldn't have tried and killed me." She glared at me and as the wolves inched closer she said, "At least I can avenge him by me killing you." She then dropped me over the edge as the wolves advanced on her. I screamed as I plummeted towards the water beneath me.

I felt myself being pulled deeper and deeper into the water and I couldn't seem to move upwards at all. The water pushed me into a rock and I felt it slice my leg right open. Black dots started swarming my vision and I saw something reach for me but I blacked out as it touched me. Soft voices were heard as I felt like a huge weight was sitting on my chest. I tried to open my eyes but they just hurt so much. "Bella." That voice was oddly familiar but I just couldn't place it. What the hell you want voice? Am I dead, are you trying to annoy me? Deep laughing was heard.

I groaned and tried to block the laughing out, but it just wouldn't work. "Bella. You need to get up. I need you here." I then heard more laughing and a growl from the voice. So I tried yet again to open my eyes and when I did I immediately shut them and said, "Turn the lights off." A click was heard and a door closing. My right eye flew open and I noticed it was dark so I opened my other eye.

My chest still hurt and my breathing became labored. "Bella, calm down." The voice grabbed my hand and it instantly calmed me and I turned my head and I saw him. "Sam." I rasped out. He nodded and kissed my knuckles. "What happened?" He sighed and I could tell he was having a hard time with what he was going to say. "Remember when you were talking to Jacob about three years ago about the Quileute Tribe stories?" I nodded. "Well their true Bella. Edward is one of the cold ones and we are the wolves that protect this village."

I just nodded my head for him to continue, my throat just hurt way too much. "Well about a year ago I shifted into one of these protectors followed by Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake and then Quil. We stayed away from you so you wouldn't get hurt, but in the end you ended up here." He ran his hands through his hair and I still didn't understand what happened to me on the cliff. "That red headed leech flung you over the edge like a rag doll and I was to shocked to do anything until I saw Quil transform and she jumped over the edge right after you. I thought she was going to kill you so I phased back into a human and jumped in after you."

"Victoria." I whispered "Is she dead?" He grabbed my hand with both of his and brought it to his lips and said, "No, we weren't able to she escaped." A tear ran down my face before I passed out again.

WELL THAT'S THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR WHAT NOT JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND ADD THEM INTO MY STORY, OR AT LEAST MAKE A SIDE NOTE OF THEM.

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

CHAPTER FOUR

It's been about five days since they let me out of the hospital. The boys and Leah told the doctor that I accidentally ran off the cliff because I thought something was chasing me from the woods and I figured that water and heights would have stopped whatever it was. They so believed it. After I got re-settled back at home the boys were able to actually come over now since I knew there deep dark secret. But then again they knew mine and I hoped Sam didn't tell them.

Jake bust into the house and said, "Why didn't you tell me Bella that you and the head alpha were getting it on." The water that I was currently drinking spewed out of my mouth and all over him and I started coughing. He laughed and forced more water down my throat. I glared at him and said, "Yea so what. Sam and I have been secretly dating for a little while now and no Jacob we haven't had sex yet." Just as I said that the whole group came in. Sam walked over and smacked Jacob upside the head and shooed him out the door along with everyone else. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "I am so sorry about him Bella."

"How did they find out about us anyways?" I whispered. A grin appeared on his face and said, "When you were in the hospital bed asking for me and when you thought I was death annoying you I told you that I needed you here and they chose that moment to walk into the room." I blushed scarlet red and hid my face. He picked me up and sat me on his lap and started kissing my neck. "I was so scared I lost you Bella." I turned around so I was straddling him and said, "There is no way in hell that you will ever lose me Sam Uley." He smiled and kissed my lips before whispering, "Dad's here." I jumped off him and turned the TV on. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned back into him.

Moments later my father burst through that door and said, "So what's been going on here?" I looked at him and I laughed. "I ran off a cliff dad and ended up in the hospital again." He ran over to me and was checking for injuries. "What happened?" "I thought something was chasing me from the woods so I ran and jump off the cliff thinking whatever it was wouldn't follow for either fear of the water or just the heights." His jaw dropped. "The doctor said she was fine Charlie." He glared at me and said, "Why weren't you protecting my baby girl?"

Sam looked hurt and I spoke for him. "Dad, Sam or one of the guys can't be there for me all the time. They have their jobs to do and I don't expect one of them to be hanging on me every hour of every day." "But Bells…" he started to protest. "No buts Dad and plus where's Sue?" I asked. He pointed behind him and said, "She's right…oh crap." He got up and ran right back out the door.

I glanced at Sam and he shrugged and we continued to watch TV. I couldn't help but think about how the Cullens didn't catch her scent and warn me about it. Dad then walked in with an arm around Sue's midsection and I raised an eyebrow at the situation. "Uh Sue, are you alright?" She giggled and nodded her head. "That was creepy." I whispered to Sam as my parents walked into the kitchen. A howl erupted in the distance and I sighed. "Go on Sam your pack needs you." He went to kiss me on my lips but I turned my head at the last second and he kissed my cheek. He gave me a look and then darted out the door.

I got up and headed outside to sit on the back porch and think about the past couple days. I rested my head in my hands and thought about how all of my friends except Seth have become 'manly beasts' as Embry calls themselves. I can't really even hang with the wolves till Seth phases and Sam said that could take awhile. I'm not even supposed to be talking to him or at least that's what the elders told him. 'Screw the fucking elders.' I thought as I stared out into the forest. I heard the sliding glass door open behind me. Twisting my body around I saw it was Sue. "Bella some guy is here to see you. He said that you were friends in Florida." I stood up. "Thank you, Sue." 'Wonder who it is?'

We walked into the house together and I headed towards the front door and I gasped at who I saw standing in my house. "Why hello beautiful." He laughed. "What the hell are you doing here? My father will kick your ass if he sees you standing here." My voice quaked and now he knew I was a little scared. He took two steps closer to me and I stood my ground even though it was stupid. "The reason I'm here Bella is because your father left and that lady won't be able to do anything since she's pregnant and all." He reached out to touch my face and I backed up until I hit the wall. "Don't touch me or my boyfriend will kill you."

He glared at me and walked closer. "Boyfriend? Are you cheating on me you whore?" I wanted to shout at him that we weren't dating but he took my silence for a yes and backhanded me. I whimpered as he grabbed my face and turned it towards him. "You will never be with that guy again. You belong to me Bella and I'm getting tired of you not remembering that." He pulled me in for a hug and I pushed him. "Don't fucking touch me Michael!" I spat at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and slammed me back into the wall. He got right in my face and said, "I will touch you wherever and whenever I want to." He then forcibly kissed me. I tried pushing back and squirming around but apparently that just got him aroused.

He pulled away a little bit and ground his erection into me. "This is what you do to me Bella." He went to kiss me again when the front door opened and slammed. "What the hell is going on here?" He both turned towards the voice and there stood Leah with an evil look on her face. Michael turned back towards me and said, "I will be back for you Bella and you will be coming with me." He shoved me into the wall and pushed Leah out of the way before slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck was all that about Swan?" I glared at her and said, "That was my fucking ex." She walked closer to me "Your fucking cheating on Sam aren't you?"

My mouth dropped open. "How could you say that? I love him Leah." She laughed and headed back outside probably to find one of the guys. I couldn't think of what to do but next thing I knew I was jumping on Leah as we crashed to the ground. She kicked me off of her and we both quickly stood up. "Leah I honestly don't want to fight you. What you saw in there was not what it looked like." She laughed. "You're a liar Bella and when Sam shows up I'm going to tell him what went on." I punched her as she blocked it. "Ha, you're nothing but a worthless whore!" I could feel all this anger inside me and I couldn't take it anymore and screamed as I charged at her knocking her to the ground. I continuously punched and slapped her. "Take it back Leah, take it fucking back."

I was pulled off of her and that's when I noticed that the pack was here and they witnessed are little fight. Leah growled at me as I glared at her. "Next time Leah I will kill you." I then got out of the arms I was in and ran in the house. I heard footsteps behind me and I ran straight into my room and locked the door. I heard howling right outside and I didn't pay any attention to it. "Bella open this door right now." "GO AWAY!" I screamed. I went into my closet and grabbed my bag. I opened it up and set it on my bed as I started throwing clothes into it. "Open this door Bella or I will break it down." I stopped what I was doing and stared at my door. "Go away Sam I am leaving." I went over to my desk and grabbed things and threw them into my bag just as the door came crashing in.

"You can't stop me Sam. I have to leave." I was abruptly turned around and pushed onto my bed with my wrists pinned above my head. "What the hell are you doing? I have to pack my stuff and leave before he shows back up." I was starting to panic when he didn't say anything or even let me up. I pleaded with my eyes and he shook his head. "You can't leave me Bella. I can protect you here." I bucked my hips up as a way to get him off of me and that probably wasn't a good idea when he growled. I started squirming and crying for him to get off of me so I could leave before anybody else could hate me. He ignored me and turned his eyes downcast. "Just stop Bella. I am not letting you leave. I love you too much to just let you walk away from me."

My breathing became labored and I started crying as I turned my head away from him. "This guy will never hurt you ever again I can promise you that." My sobbing became louder and I started having really hard time breathing. He must have noticed when I wasn't struggling and looked at me. "Bella are you okay?" I tried to make a sound but I couldn't. I needed to tell him I needed my pills but I felt really close to passing out. "Jacob!" he shouted "Bring me Bella's pills and fast." He got off of me and sat on the bed pulling me into a sitting position with my arms around the back of his neck. My breathing became a little easier but it still really hurt. I heard running up the stairs and a 'holy shit what happened.' "C..can..t….bre..a..the." I stuttered out. I felt a pill go in my mouth along with some water and I swallowed even though it hurt and I did it again with my second pill. I felt calmer but now really tired. "Good job Bella. Now rest." I barely nodded and my consciousness seemed to drift away from me as my pills worked into my system. 'Thank you Sam…Jacob.' Was my last thought before finally falling asleep.

SO WHATCHA THINK? I HAD TO ADD MICHAEL INTO IT SINCE I BROUGHT HIM UP EARLIER AND I'M NOT SURE HOW I WANT TO ADD EDWARD IN, BUT HE'LL BE COMING SOMETIME I PROMISE…ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW!!! REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

CHAPTER FIVE

Shouting. All I heard was shouting when I opened my eyes. I walked to my door slowly still feeling a little bit out of it and opened it up to hear Leah telling Sam what she saw yesterday when she came into the house. Heading down the hallway I started feeling a bit nervous and embarrassed as to what happened yesterday. "stop." I said, even though it came out merely as a whisper. My fingers gripped the railing as I started walking down the stairs and I said a little louder "stop." I was definitely getting agitated. My body felt exhausted and I couldn't keep my grip on the railing. I felt myself falling only for someone to grab my shirt behind me. I turned around and saw Sue. She smiled and said, "Are you okay?" I nodded as she helped me down the stairs and into the kitchen completely ignoring the stares and glares I was getting.

She got a bowl out of the cupboard and started filling it with cereal when she said, "That guy that stopped by yesterday called last night Bella." I tensed and weakly said, "What did he want?" She shrugged and poured my milk for me. She reached into her pocket and gave me a piece of paper and said, "He wants you to call him. He said if you don't he'll come over and see you again." No this can't be happening to me. I will have to call him I don't want him coming over here and hurting Sue or Charlie if I'm not here. Either that or I leave. Leaving would be best but I just have no energy and Sam would most likely feel like something is wrong and try to stop me again. I just want to curl up in a dark corner and cry.

"BELLA!" I opened my eyes and Sue was staring at me with concern. "What?" "I've been calling you for like five minutes, are you sure you're okay?" I shook my head this time. "No. I'm going back to bed, maybe this time I won't wake up." I whispered the last part and next think I knew I was in someone's arms. I heard Sue huff and walk out of the room. "Don't say things like that again. I love you Bella." I just nodded and wrapped my arms around him as if he could just disappear any minute now.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday after I left?" I nodded my head and he led me into the living room where the rest of the pack plus Leah and Seth were. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I sighed and started playing with my fingers before I said. "You left and I sat on the back porch thinking about what has been going on lately and Sue came out and told me a male friend of mine from Florida came up to see me. I didn't know he followed me here or else I would have told Sue to tell him to go away." Tears came to my eyes. "When I got to the front door I saw him standing there smiling at me. He walked closer to me and touched my face and I told him to not touch me or my boyfriend would kill him and he walked closer with an evil look in his eyes and backhanded me calling me a cheater."

"He started touching me again and I told him again to not fucking touch me and he started kissing me and that's when Leah walked in. He kissed me again and slammed me into the wall and left." I glanced up at Leah and saw her smirking. "That's when she started saying that I was cheating on you and she ran out the door to try and find you and that's when you guys found us fighting." Sam's arms clung to me and I could tell he was trying to control his shaking.

I took a deep breath and said, "Leah next time you start calling me a worthless whore maybe you should make sure you know all the facts." I grimaced as the memories flooded back to me. "He used to rape me because he thought it was funny to hear me scream out in pain and when I didn't scream or cry he would keep punching me or slap me around. Did you know that I tried killing myself to get away from him because I had no friends and my mother and stepfather were oblivious to the whole thing? I woke up terrified every night and you still think I'm a worthless whore…well guess what I don't give a fuck what you think anymore so go jump off the fucking cliff and don't hold your breath." I made Sam release me as I headed back towards my room to get some more sleep.

I laid on my bed to try and get comfortable but realized I couldn't cause of my bag so I kicked it off the bed with a loud thump and curled up with my comforter and pillow and instantly fell asleep.

SAM POV

When I saw Bella head back up to her room I glared at Leah. "What the fuck Leah?" She looked at me and said, "It looked like she was kissing back. I didn't know that she went through all that shit. I'm sorry Sam." She then jumped up and ran out of the house crying with Jared right on her heels. I put my head in my hands and said, "I…I don't know what to do. I feel as though I should comfort her, but she should be alone for a little bit longer." I felt someone put their arm around me and say, "Go to her. She needs all the comfort she can get. Leah will be fine, but not Bella. She's been through so much with no help from friends. We are all here for you and her Sam don't forget that." I nodded my head "Thanks Jake."

I got up and headed towards her bedroom quietly in case she fell asleep. I slowly turned the knob to her bedroom and pushed it open before walking in. She looked so peaceful and at that moment I knew I had to protect her from everything and everyone. I loved this girl and I would die for her no matter what. With a smile on my face I kicked my shoes off and carefully climbed into the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to me. I kissed the back of her head and she moved. She faced me and looked down. "I'm sorry I let him kiss me." I lifted her chin up and said, "Bella he kissed you forcibly and if he ever shows up here again I will kill him for touching you." She was about to protest but I silenced her with my finger.

"It is not your fault. He is a douche and needs to die." She laughed and looked up at me. "I love you Sam Uley and don't you ever forget it." I couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so breathtaking and I swear on my ancestors that if that bastard ever does come around I will hurt him. He should have died when I found out from Leah but she is just too important to lose. I was brought out of my thoughts by a sweet delicious kiss. I grabbed her head with my hand and pulled her towards me to deepen the kiss and she moaned. I about died when she did that. It was the most sensual sound I have ever heard.

BELLA POV

I can't believe I just moaned. It excites me when he becomes forceful. I could tell I was blushing while we were still kissing but nothing else mattered at the moment. He pulled away and said, "I love you Bella Swan and don't you forget it." I smiled before I snuggled back into him and fell asleep.

_*DREAM*_

_My eyes opened and I noticed that I wasn't on my soft bed with Sam or in a house for that matter. I quickly stood up and looked around the clearing I was in. 'Why does this place look so familiar?' Wherever I was, it was absolutely breathtaking. Trees were gently swaying gently, flowers were almost everywhere and the small creek was clear as day and I could see the fish swim. I sighed and laid back down to enjoy the peacefulness of it all._

"_Why hello love." I jerked upright and faced the person who talked. "Don't you remember the meadow? It was the place where we fell in love with each other." I glared as he walked closer with a smug look on his face. "This will always be ours Bella, now you just have to leave that stupid dog." "Edward what are you doing in my dream?" I asked still glaring as he still approached. He laughed and I was instantly frightened. It wasn't his normal laugh it was kind of dark._

_Instantly he was in front of me holding my face with both his hands. "I have a new friend who can go into other people's dreams and I asked if we could visit you and here we are." Just then a woman walked out of the clearing. She was gorgeous with her long curly blonde hair and perfect figure. Definitely a vampire. "This is Catherine or Cat as we call her." The female nodded and disappeared again into the woods behind her. "What the hell do you want Edward?" He turned his head away from the woods and back to me. "I want you Bella and nothing can stop me in here." He chuckled. "The good thing I love about her power is that whatever I do in here is real. If I cut your arm here, your sleeping form gets the exact same cut, it's utterly amazing."_

_I stood and quickly backed up away from him. "Edward I don't love you anymore. I LOVE SAM." I shouted and he was instantly in my face. "He lightly slapped me, but it still hurt as hell. "You love me Bella and will always love me." I shook my head. "Not anymore." He grabbed my face and started kissing me. I struggled but I couldn't break his hold. 'God damn vampire strength.' My eyes started going blurry and he pulled away to let me breathe. "You will be mine." He started kissing me again and pushed me up against the tree rather hard and I grunted in pain._

_With one hand keeping me still he started going up my shirt with the other pinching and rubbing as he went rather close to my breasts. He stopped kissing me and went to my neck licking and nipping and I started crying. "Edward stop I don't love you and I don't want to have sex with you…ever." He pulled away and looked in my eyes and saw I wasn't lying and he threw me across the meadow on the ground._

"_Just give in Bella. I will have you and you can't do anything about it." He turned towards me and his eyes turned red. 'Oh my god this cannot be happening to me right now.' Moving to sit up I felt a sharp pain in my side where I landed on the ground. I hissed and I heard him chuckling as he walked slowly towards me. 'I need to wake up and quick or it will be the end of me.' OUCH. Okay slapping definitely did not work and pinching hurt. "Bella c'mon you need to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" I started to whisper then screamed. Next thing I knew everything went black and I shut my eyes out of pain in my side._

_*END DREAM*_

I decided it was time to open my eyes and when I did I was back in my room. Tears fell from my eyes as I curled into a ball and chanted 'It's over.'

YAY IT'S DONE! SO WHATCHA THINK…GOOD BAD OR INBETWEEN? AT LEAST EDWARD LET HIS INTENTIONS KNOWN AND WHAT DO U THINK OF CAT? SHE WILL BE A KEY PART WITH THE DREAMS FOR A LITTLE WHILE….HEHE I HAVE PLANS FOR HER…REVIEW REVIEW

DID YOU NOTICE I DIDN'T MAKE HER FALL ASLEEP, BUT WAKE UP! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

CHAPTER SIX

After awhile I stopped crying and just laid there. If Edward wanted to he could do literally anything to me and I couldn't stop it. I sighed and looked at my clock 4:36pm. I rolled onto my side and instantly moaned. 'Man that really hurts. I should take a look at it.' I got out of bed painfully and went over to my dresser and grabbed black Capri sweats and a gray tank top before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned the water on and started stripping my clothes off and looked in the full length mirror and saw quite a bit of bruising on my ribs. I poked at it and hissed. "That's going to take awhile to heal." My eyes wandered over the rest of my body in the mirror to make sure nothing else was bruised and when I looked at my reflection I gasped. My hand trailed the dark bruise on my face from where he slapped me. Sam is going to definitely be pissed. I tested the water with my hand and stepped into the shower.

KNOCK KNOCK. 'Who the hell is that?' "Bella its Leah can I talk to you?" she asked/shouted through the door. I still had conditioner in my hair so I sighed. "Come in." I heard her open and close the door before sitting on the toilet facing the shower. "I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday and this morning to you." She took a deep breath and started again. "As you know I dated Sam way before you came to Forks and after we broke up I still had deep feelings for him. When I heard he imprinted on you I was scared. Scared you would hurt him and…" She paused. "But I can see now you love him and he loves you. I just want him to be happy. Even if it isn't with me."

I finished showering and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself before stepping out. "Thank you Leah I appreciate you apologizing and all." I then turned to look at her and she was staring at my face looking like a fish out of water. "What the hell happened to your face?" "um…can I get dressed first?" She nodded and walked out of the bathroom giving me privacy for at least a couple minutes. I quickly dressed and brushed my hair before walking out into my bedroom where she was sitting on my bed.

I sat down next to her and said, "You know how Edward and I broke up and I was devastated and all that junk?" She nodded "Well after our argument earlier I came up here and fell asleep and I know this is going to sound weird but Edward met a new vampire and she can go into people's dreams and also bring people with her." She nodded for me to continue. "Edward convinced her to come into my dreams and he insisted I love him, even though I kept telling him no he slapped me." I pointed at my cheek where it was dark and blue.

"He kissed me and started feeling me up. When he pulled away and started kissing my neck I told him I could never love him again. He then threw me across the clearing and after me freaking out for a couple minutes I ended up back here crying and in pain." "So he can go into people's dreams, but how are you hurt? It doesn't work that way." I nodded and said, "It is a part of her ability. You scratch me and I wake up with the exact same scratch."

She nodded then frowned. "So if he bit you…you would…" She trailed off and I nodded. "Yea I would become a vampire and I am absolutely terrified that this is what his initial plan is to do to me." "You have to tell Sam?" My mouth dropped open and I shook my head. "No. He's not even supposed to be talking to me. The elders said so." "But Bella…" I shook my head.

"No I don't want him getting in trouble over something stupid!" I abruptly stood up and groaned in pain before grabbing my side. "I don't want him getting hurt Leah. I love him too much." She grabbed my hand and pulled the tank top up and I could see the anger in her eyes. "Damn Leech I will kill him." She started shaking and I yelled for her to go outside and thankfully she listened to me as I followed her.

The guys stood up as we both ran like crazy women down the stairs and out the door. I then ran back in and said, "Sam she's changing." The boys ran after her into the woods and Embry hit me on accident and I gripped the kitchen counter before I fell on my knees. Thankfully the guys didn't notice. "Bella are you alright?" I froze and saw Seth looking at me strange. I collapsed to my knees in pain from twisting. "I'm fine Seth, just go away." "No you're not Bella. Don't tell me to go away like the guys do. I know something is going on and I'm getting pissed that no one talks to me. Even when they do they all yell at me. I'm sick of it."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up to my feet and pushed me into a chair. I hissed in pain. "What the hell Seth, that freaking hurt." I looked up at him and saw he was shaking. "Seth get outside now. The guys need to talk to you." The shaking got worse and finally he ran out the door and into the woods. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and was eating it when Sue and dad walked in.

"Sue, Dad…congratulations." I said before taking another bite. They both looked at me and smiled. "How did you find out?" "Just a hunch and that dad kept staring at your stomach smiling." I laughed and continued to eat my sandwich. 'Plus dad didn't need to know Michael was the one that told me.' They sat with me at the table saying she was a month and a half along and was hoping it was a girl because there was too much testosterone in the house. Of course when dad said that the males came back to the house and asked what was for dinner while staring at me.

'Shit, they found out.' "How does pizza sound?" Charlie asked everyone. They nodded and I said I wasn't hungry as I just ate a sandwich. I decided to head to the living room and watch some TV before the guys took over the living room and watched the game that was on. When I went to sit down I grabbed the side of the recliner and winced as I sat down very carefully. 'Where the hell is the remote?' Looking over at the other couch I noticed it was laying right on the arm. I got up painfully and grabbed it before going to sit down again.

My breathing was heavy and my side hurt like hell. Leah came running into the room and said, "I'm sorry Bella. Since I'm a werewolf now and I didn't know…they know now." I just nodded and she looked at me worriedly. "You ok? Your face is like twisted in pain." I didn't dare move for the fact it was getting harder to breathe. "Bella? Are you okay….do you need to lay down?" I nodded once and she picked me up carefully and laid me down on my back. It was a little better to breathe now, but not by much.

My hand automatically went to my forehead and I felt hot and clammy. I closed my eyes and my body involuntarily shivered. 'Do not tell me I am getting sick.' My eyes closed from the sunlight coming in from the window and I felt suddenly calm. "go to sleep Bella." The voice sounded calm and alluring and before I knew it I was back in the meadow.

_*DREAM*_

_I remember I used to love it here, but since Edward put me here where he wanted to do his bidding I realized I officially hate this place. It was gorgeous but the memories are hideous. I walked around examining everything and before I knew it I saw myself and Edward laying on the ground holding hands and just staring at each other. Passion. Love. Lust. Happiness. Those emotions swirled around the air and I couldn't help but smile. "This is my best memory ever, except when we were on your bed kissing." _

_I jumped and turned around taking in the man I once used to love. "It was a great memory, but that's over now Edward. I belong with the pack in La Push." I turned back around and stared at the couple. "Bella what changed? How could you love me, then not?" 'How do I tell him without him flipping out?'_

"_When you walked away from me in the woods that day I tried to follow you but I collapsed to the ground and stayed there till Sam found me hours later thanks to the note you wrote." I paused. "Dad didn't like the fact I was acting like a zombie, dead and barely there, so he shipped me off to Jacksonville with mom and Phil. I was put into therapy because I tried to kill myself numerous times and after three years I finally got over you and decided to move on." _

_His hand touched my cheek and I looked into his eyes. "I am so sorry I put you through that Bella. I had to leave you to protect you from Victoria and from…us." He collapsed to his knees and hugged my mid section as if it was his lifeline. "I lied to you that day love. I thought that you would move on and live like a normal human should, but you were never normal were you." He chuckled. "I love you so much and I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through and I will make it up to you no matter what." My mouth dropped open but nothing came out. _

_He let me go and caressed my face with his thumb. Before I could say anything his lips were pressed against mine and I didn't pull back. I really wanted to but my body wouldn't respond to me. He pulled away and pushed me saying, "See you soon."_

_*END DREAM*_

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly regretting it. "Fuck that hurt." It seemed to have gotten darker out for the fact I could barely see anything. I looked around and noticed I was in my room and not in the living room anymore. The door burst open and Sam walked in looking upset. 'Why do I always upset the ones I love?' I thought miserably. He sat on the bed and grabbed my hand rubbing circle on the back of it. "I'm sorry Sam." He stopped and looked at me and said, "You have nothing to apologize for. That leech just doesn't know when to let you go." He paused and pulled me next to him.

"Please tell me what happened in your first dream with him." So for the next hour I told him in detail what Edward said and did to me. I explained about Catherine and what her ability was and that she had to be in Forks or wherever Edward was for her to get through to me like she did. He didn't say a word until I finished and said, "I will protect you Bella. You are my life and we will just have to wake you up when you've been asleep for awhile so nothing does happen to you."I looked up into his eyes and saw pure love. "Thank you Sam."

We stayed quiet for awhile before I spoke up and said, "He visited me again and he apologized for leaving me alone in the woods and said he would make it up yo me no matter what." My eyes met his. "I am so scared. Scared he could hurt me to the point I couldn't move or…" I trailed off and looked away from his gaze. "Or what?" "He could bite me Sam and turn me into a vampire." His mouth dropped and he immediately pulled me into embrace and held me tightly. "If he ever does it I will kill him."

We sat together for another hour or so before my stomach grumbled and he laughed. "You hungry?" I blushed and nodded. He stood up and held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and he lifted me up and I still winced in pain. He frowned. "Can I see it?" I lifted my shirt up and I heard him growl. "Looks like it hurts a lot." I nodded "It does." He nodded and we left my bedroom to go downstairs to find some type of food to eat.

"Bella!" Leah shouted as we made it down the stairs. I glanced at her and she had a huge ass grin on her face. "Tomorrow you and I are going to the airport to pick up my cousin Emily and after we get settled we are going to hang out at the beach." She turned around and said to the boys "GIRLS ONLY." They all groaned and we laughed. "Sounds like fun Leah I can't wait." She giggled when Sam growled and pulled me into the kitchen. We decided to reheat some leftover spaghetti. 'yummy.' I wolfed it down and no pun intended on that and decided to hang in the living room with everyone before dad kicked the guys out except Seth who lived here.

SO WHATCHA THINK? I MADE EDWARD DIFFERENT AND I DEFINITELY HAVE PLANS FOR EDWARD IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

CHAPTER SEVEN

POKE. POKE. POKE. I swung my hand at whatever was poking me because it was just so annoying. POKE. POKE. POKE. I grabbed the covers and sung them over my head and mumbled "Go the hell away. I'm sleepy." Nothing happened again so I nestled comfortably back into my pillow and sheets. "Bella get up." "No Leah." I heard a sigh. "Get the hell out of bed before you regret it." I didn't answer her and next thing I knew I was splashed with cold water in the face. I shot right up out of bed and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?" She laughed. "We have to go pick up Emily in about an hour Bella…remember I asked you about it yesterday?" I just stared at her before grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom. After stripping my clothes off I noticed the bruise on my side was almost gone but it was still tender. 'Hmmm…that's strange.'

About twenty minutes later we were both walking out of the house and jumping into her car heading to the airport that was over an hour away in Port Angeles. Along the way we talked about Jared and of course Sam and the weirdness that is named Edward. "Oh em gee. I am so calling him weirdness now." Leah said before we both cracked up giggling. We decided to turn the radio on and Love Game by Lady Gaga came on and I shouted "This is so my song." She turned it up and we both started belting out the lyrics.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game**_

_**Hold me and love me  
just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**_

_**I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, I love game**_

_**Hold me and love me  
just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**_

_**I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game**_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**_

When the song ended she tuned the radio back down and we sat in silence for a second before I asked, "Leah?" "Yeah?" I turned towards her with a serious expression on my face. "Do you wanna take a ride on my disco stick?" She looked at me and my expression and bust up laughing. For the rest of the ride we talked about her cousin and what she wanted to do when she got here.

It took us ten minutes to find a parking spot and when we parked we booked it to the gate where the plane was landing. We ran to the screens and saw that flight 483 was late and would arrive soon. **(A/N I CANT REMEMBER WHERE EMILY IS ACTUALLY FROM) **We sat down and Leah was getting jumpy when she saw the plane pull up. She ran over to the window and put her face on it like a little kid would. 'Wonder if she's freaking any of the passengers out?' I laughed quietly.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Alice and Jasper standing there with Emmett. "Uh…hi?" Emmett grinned and ran over to me picking me up and hugging me tightly. I winced and he put me down. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to I promise." I shook my head it wasn't you Emmett it was Edward." He looked angry and turned towards Alice "Why didn't you see any of this?" "She was with the wolves Em." "What?" I asked. She sighed and said, "The wolves for some reason block my powers and I can't see you. It's strange." I nodded and looked at Jasper.

"I'm sorry I'm probably not helping your bloodlust." I whispered. He shook his head, "You smell like wet dog." I laughed and Alice was staring at me intently. "How did Edward hurt me exactly." I told her the entire story about the dreams, Catherine, bruises and how scared I am of him now. When I finished telling them they all looked ready to kill. Alice leaned closer to me and gave me her cell number so I could text her before I fell asleep.

"HEY!" We all looked and saw Leah running at us with an angry expression on her face. She got right up in Emmett's face after he bent down a little and said, "You leeches stay the hell away from Bella. Your brother hurt her and she will not be harmed by you anymore." I turned towards her. "Leah they had no idea about it. Alice can see visions of things happening and she couldn't see me because the pack blocks her power." She didn't believe me. I gave each one of them a hug and looked at Alice. "I will do that Alice. Talk to you later. "BYE SIS!" Emmett shouted at me as they walked to the baggage area.

She saw Emily get off the plane and turned towards me. "Great. Now on the way back we have to keep the windows down because you smell disgusting." She then walked to greet her cousin while I stood back with a fake smile on my face. After meeting her I followed closely behind them to the baggage area and we grabbed her three huge bags. I'm glad Emily didn't notice my silence, it was better I kept my mouth shut.

I sat in the backseat while Emily sat in the front even though she protested. I just said so she could catch up with Leah since it's been awhile since they've last seen each other. I leaned my head against the window and just enjoyed the scenery passing by. My phone buzzed and I got it out of my pocket and saw it was Michael. _I can see you whore. _I shrugged and put it back in my pocket and closed my eyes.

After an hour or so I opened my eyes and saw we were already in La Push and heading down our street to the house. We parked and got out and opened the trunk. Emily grabbed a bag and headed into the house. Leah went to hand me a bag but I shook my head. "Remember I smell disgusting. We don't want your cousins' things to smell now to." She looked taken back. "I didn't me…" I got right in her face. "Yes you did mean it. Just because Edward is a bastard doesn't mean that the other Cullens are. Alice told me that she is going to help me, but you don't care about that. I thought you changed."

I ran into the house and up to my room to change into my bathing suit and a pair of shorts and a zip up hoodie. I slipped my sneakers on and grabbed my keys to the motorcycle and I saw Sue cooking in the kitchen. "Where's dad Sue?" She looked at me "He's at work dear, is there something I can help you with?" "No I'm good." I smiled at her and left the house. I fastened my helmet on and took off down the road towards the beach.

When I made it close to the beach I saw Sam's Chevy truck and Jake's rabbit parked by the main cliffs. I parked near them and got off putting the helmet on the seat. The sun felt so nice shining down on me I unzipped the top part of the sweater and headed over to the stairs and walked down them heading towards the beach. Families were building sand castles, some were swimming together and others were sun bathing. I instantly felt sad and pulled my phone out and dialed my mother's number.

"Hey mom it's me." I smiled. "Yea I'm good. I miss you though." I blushed. "His name is Sam Uley and I love him mom." "I'm happy to mom. How's Phil?" I gasped. "That's incredible. So he was definitely signed on?" "Cool. Well I have to go but I will talk to you later. I love you mom." I smiled again. "Bye mom." I hung up with her and put the phone back into my pocket. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I went over to the east side of the beach where no one was and kicked my sneakers off while unzipping my hoodie. I threw it to the ground and unbuttoned my shorts while shimmying out of them. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket when I was bent over and grabbed it before standing back up. _God Bella_ _do not do that again. It was HOT!!! Love you Sam._

I laughed and texted back _Come join me in you like. I'm going in. _My phone went back into my shorts pocket and I stretched a little knowing that Sam was watching and ran off into the freezing cold water. I was neck deep in when I dove under water touching the bottom before coming up. When I broke the top of the water I noticed that a couple of the guys were on the beach and Leah and Emily were just getting out of the car. I did not want to get out so I laid on my back and floated on top of the water.

With the sun beating down it felt so good on my skin I closed my eyes and I instantly thought of Sam and his body pressed against mine all sweaty and hot. A smile formed on my face and I never wanted to be disturbed again. "BELLA!" My eyes opened and I looked over to the beach to see Emily waving frantically at me and Leah laughing. I shrugged and put my head back down against the water.

Just then some loud music was heard and car doors were slamming and people were shouting.

HAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!! So tell me whatcha think You'll be surprised at who decided to show up. It is summer so you tell me who you think it is and YOU WIN A COOKIE!!! Unless I eat it first then sorry.

REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Sorry it took forever to update but everytime I tried to renew my ms word it failed but I just got it to work so hey I figured you all waited long enough so here it is.

CHAPTER EIGHT

I glanced up at the parking area and could not believe who I saw. I swam towards the shore completely forgetting my previous thoughts and yanked on my shorts not caring about them getting wet. People were most likely wondering why a half dressed female was running over to a group of kids with a huge grin on her face, but I could careless. "ANGELA!" The whole group turned towards me as I ran up the stairs and rocks to get to them. They all grinned and unfortunately Mike came running up to me and swept me up into a hug and swung me around.

"We though you died in Jacksonville Bella." He stated. I shrugged. "I guess you can say I did but I decided it was time for me to grow up and get over him." He put me down and slung his arm across my shoulder. I turned towards him and nodded my head in the direction of the beach behind me. "Mike you might want to let me go. You see that tall Quileute man standing down there." He glanced around me and said, "Which one?" I turned around and laughed. "Yea I see your point. The one in the middle?" He looked at me and nodded. "Well he's my boyfriend and your holding me while I am only have dressed." He looked back down at them and put his arms up in the air and walked backwards back to the group.

I helped grab their gear and bring it down towards the beach where I was located and help them set up their camp before sitting down and talking to them. I glanced around and noticed that they all disappeared and I frowned. 'Where did they go?' We continued talking until Lauren screeched, "Oh my god! They are so hot and coming this way. Do I look great?" I rolled my eyes at her but at least she wasn't showing her goodies off like she used to. I turned around and saw Sam smirking with Jacob and Paul flanking him on either side of him. None of them had shirts on. I glanced back at Jessica and Lauren. "Girls you can look but do not touch the guy in the middle. He's mine." I said smugly. "Damn right girls, she's all mine." Arms enclosed around me and I turned around and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Mmmm yummy." He said while licking his lips. My body shuddered in excitement and I moaned out, "definitely."

'THAT WAS HOT!" my conscience was screaming at me. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before sitting himself behind me pulling me into him. Looking over at the girls I saw them whisper and giggle to each other. Probably about us no doubt. I sighed and relaxed into Sam enjoying his company. I heard a screech and jumped up to see Mike chasing Angela with a big worm on a stick. I saw him chase her around the corner and chased after them shouting, "Be right back." Jacob laughed, "Just don't trip Bells." I just laughed and ran around the corner.

"Angela? Mike? Where did you two go?" I called out. Nothing. Total silence. Something grabbed me and I was about to scream when a quiet voice said, "Bella?" "Ang? What the hell you scared me." I said gripping my chest. "Sorry I just lost Mike and got a little scared." She grabbed my hand and as we were walking away something jumped out in front of us and we screamed before I kicked whatever it was. "Ow Bella, that hurt." "Mike?" I asked. "Yea?" "RUN." He quickly got up and ran with Angela and I chasing after him.

"Bella Im sorry!" he wailed while running out into the open. "Your dead Newton." I shouted while chasing after him. Angela was behind me laughing. I slowed down and said, "Let's get him into the water." She just laughed and I quickly darted ahead only to 'trip' and hurt myself. "OW." I glanced at Sam and saw him laughing with the rest of the pack who I'm assuming just showed up. Mike stopped running and ran back over to me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He helped me stand up and Angela finally made it to us. "Bella you alright?" I nodded and said, "Mike's not." We chased him into the cold water and he fell. My phone buzzed and I looked at Sam who looked worried, so I glanced back down at my phone but not before someone picked me up and I yelled, "SAVE THE PHONE." So I chucked it before I was dunked underwater.

I came up gasping for air glaring at Mike who looked at me innocently before I busted up laughing. "Thanks Mike." He nodded at me and helped me out of the water. "What are friends for?" We smiled at each other and walked back to the fire to get warmed up. "So did I save my phone?" Angela handed it over to me. "I caught it before it hit the water." I thanked her before grabbing it from her. "Who's Cat?" My eyes shot up at her, as did the packs. "A uh…friend." "Oh ok she sent you a text." I nodded before opening my phone.

_Please meet me at the meadow tonight at 9:30. Edward won't be around. Please bring the girl dog that hates everyone. _ I chuckled. _This is major importance and I promise not to hurt you. _

I quickly texted a reply back and glanced at my friends before yawning. "Well I'm heading home now. It was loads of fun." I hugged them all before gathering my stuff up and continued walking up the stairs with Sam following me. When we made it to the top I turned around and showed him the text message. "No you are definitely not going Bella." "Yes I am. I want to see what she has to say about hurting me the way she did. I'll be fine plus Leah will be there with me." He growled. Dropping the stuff I had in my hands I grabbed his face and made him look at me. His eyes met mine and I instantly felt like putty. "Sam we will be careful. You can even drop me off if you want but it's just going to be Leah and myself. Okay?" He nodded and said, "We are all staying in wolf form and Leah will pick you up since that's what the bloodsucker wants."

I picked my stuff back up and put it on my motorcycle. "Tell Leah to pick me up at 9:20 and not a minute later." He pecked me on my lips before I revved the gas and sped off towards the house. It was 8:35 when I got home so I ran up to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a heavy sweatshirt and a new pair of underwear and a bra before heading into the bathroom before taking a steamy shower.

At around 9:02 I got out of the bathroom and slipped on my sneakers for a quick getaway just incase. I started to head downstairs when I felt someone behind me. Turning around quickly no one was there so I sighed and continued on my way downstairs. "Where do you think your going?" Dad was standing in front of me. "Leah and I are going for a walk, something about us becoming sisters or something." He nodded and continued on walking into the living room while I went into the kitchen where Sue was cooking something. "Hey Sue." "Hey Bells." I went into the medicine cupboard and popped two of my pills to try and keep my nerves down. She smiled at me as I walked back out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"I'm leaving now dad. We'll be home later." I closed the door behind me quietly and went out to Sam's truck that Leah was driving. "Bella about yester.." "No…I do not want to hear your apologies Leah. Let's worry about tonight." She sighed and pulled out of the driveway trying to make conversation with me but I ignored her and this gut feeling that things be ok for a little while. "Bella will you listen to me?" I shook my head and responded, "No. Let's get back to the task at hand." She nodded and pulled up to the side of the road where we had to start walking up the side of the mountain to the place where my dreams took place, where my undecided future lays. The place I didn't want to go near at all.

END OF CHAPTER…so what did u think of it all? Hopefully I come up with a couple of better ideas and the encounter with Cat or Catherine is in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

CHAPTER NINE

"Bella are you sure you don't want a ride on my back?" I turned around and glared at her. "Leah for the tenth fucking time **NO** I don't want to ride on your back!" My thoughts were going everywhere at this moment. Were the wolves out there right now watching us? Did the Cullens know that Edward treated me like shit? Did Cat tell them? Do they even know her? My head started to throb and I stopped walking. Leah kept walking and I raised my hands to my head to try and ease the headache back down. It was no use. I sighed and continued on walking through the woods. 'I am so buying myself a red cape and a picnic basket.' I started giggling to myself. "What are you laughing about?" "Tell you later." I had a smile on my face for the rest of the walk, till we hit the clearing.

I saw her standing on the opposite side watching us like a hawk. Leah waited for me to catch up to her before we began our walk across. "Leah, Bella welcome." "Let's just get this over with." Leah bitched. I glared at her and looked back to Catherine. "Why did you want to meet with me?" She sighed. "I am so sorry. When Edward said he wanted to go into your dreams because he couldn't hear you during the day I gave in. I had no idea that he was going to do that." I smiled at her. "He's good at manipulating her." Leah said while pointing to me.

"No he's just a good manipulator." Cat said rudely. "Do the Cullens know about you?" "Yes I am actually a friend of Alice's from years ago and she's very disappointed in me for believing Edward." I took a step forward and Leah growled. "Cat why are we here?" She sat down and I mimicked her. "I have come to give you bad news." Leah's head popped up. "What bad news?" Cat laughed. "I am so sorry Bella. If I had paid more attention to what was going in on Edward's head then I wouldn't have to tell you this. Edward went to Volterra." I shot up. "Why the hell would he go there?" "He joined the Volturi Bella." I froze.

My eyes locked with hers. "He really wants me to become one of them doesn't he?" She nodded. "I am so sorry that you have to deal with all this, plus Victoria is still on the loose with Laurent." My head dropped down. "You know all about James and this?" I signaled to my arm. "I know almost everything that has happened to you Bella." I frowned. "But I know that you love the alpha and he loves you back." A smile appeared on my face. "Thanks for telling me what he did Catherine. I appreciate it." She stood up and went to walk away. "I am no longer going to help him Bella. If I survive I will help protect you when the time comes." A nod of my head and she was gone.

"So Bella why were you laughing?" I looked over at Leah and said, "Little Red Riding Hood." She started laughing and looked into the woods to see wolves come out. "I'd do it." I smiled at her knowing she would do it to. "Of course you would."

We made it back to the house with Seth and all walked in together. "So are we going to be a big happy family?" The three of us looked at each other and smiled. "Whatever mom, dad." I said before walking upstairs to go to bed. I had a lot to think about and I told the pack we would talk tomorrow or whenever was convenient. I still had to find a job. UGH! This is why I didn't want to grow up so quick. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

I woke up to a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked out of my room and into Leah's and saw she was gone. Seth's room was the exact same way. The hallway felt longer as I peeked into mom and dad's room. Nothing. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I heard a noise downstairs so I ran to see who was here. When my feet touched the kitchen floor I instantly slipped. "Why do I always have to fall?" When I went to stand up all I saw was red. Blood. It was all over. I glanced further into the kitchen and saw mom and dad in pieces littering the floor. I scrambled backwards and hit the wall with force it hurt.

Something touched me and I was pulled to my feet. "You killed us. You killed all of us. Why would you do that?" Sam shouted to me before he pointed around and all the pack members were scattered around including Emily and Claire. I screamed and then I saw them. "You will become one of us." The Volturi were going to kill everyone I care about. Aro's hand grasped my throat and I screamed while he laughed. "No don't hurt them." I felt hands grabbing me and I screamed louder. "BELLA!"

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

My eyes shot open and I saw Seth sitting on me holding me down. Me moved off of me after realizing I was awake and I jumped up and grabbed onto him. "Your alive." I mumbled and he hugged me back. "Is he back?" I shook my head. "No it's not him this time Seth it's…tomorrow I will tell everyone." My eyes started to close but I shook myself awake. I did not want to see the remains of my family and friends. It hurt too much. "Go back to sleep Seth." He nodded before letting himself fall asleep on my bed. "You have your own bed." He was gone so I shrugged and climbed out of bed and wrapped my robe around me. My hand turned the doorknob slowly and only opened it enough to let my body fit through it.

I turned around and started walking down the stairs till they creaked and I held my breath. Letting it go slowly I continued down and walked into the kitchen. I decided to make a pot of coffee.

Laughing. Why was I hearing laughing?" My eyes opened and I saw Leah sitting in front of me. I lifted my head and saw I still had my coffee cup in my hand. "Well good morning sunshine." I took a sip of my coffee before spitting it back out. "Blech. Cold." Leah laughed and I glared at her. "Go take a shower you smell." "Why thank you so much Leah. I freaking appreciate it." I stormed away from the table and upstairs to take a nice hot shower. It felt wonderful until I had to actually get out. I quickly slipped my robe back on and brushed my teeth quickly.

My clothes went into the hamper outside of my room and I walked in to see Seth still sleeping. "Seth get up." Nothing. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and he jumped right up. "Out," He nodded before running out of the room. Quickly changing into decent clothing I went downstairs with soaking wet hair and grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge. I started frying them up and making some toast when I felt someone gently touch my shoulder. I jumped and quickly turned around with the spatula and hit whoever it was. "Jeez Bella I just wanted to make sure you are alright." Seth was rubbing his head and I instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry Seth. I am really jumpy from last nights dream." I put my head down and went back to cooking.

'I am such a wreck it is ridiculous.' I flipped the eggs and turned the bacon over when I heard my phone vibrate. I opened it and set it between my ear and shoulder while I cooked. "Bella!" My eyes widened and I stopped cooking. "Cat?" "Yea it's me you need to be very careful these next couple of days." I froze. "Please be careful and let everyone else know." "How do you know this?" I asked her afraid of what the answer was going to be. "I talked to Alice and she saw it in one of her visions, but were just not sure what it is exactly. I am so sorry Bella." She hung up on me and I sat down in the chair when someone came in the room and ran to the stove.

'He's after me again. This just can't be happening to us…not again. Maybe I should let them kill me.' I stood up unconsciously and walked out the back door into the yard ignoring whoever was shouting at me. 'Maybe this is for the best. Sam will get over me quickly and then no one will worry about me.' I looked into the woods and thought. 'Dad has Sue, Seth and Leah. Mom has Phil and a new baby on the way. Sam has the pack. They will have people to help them get over my death. This is the only possible way for everything to be the way it should.'

My eyes went to the sliding glass door, happy that I closed it, and I darted off into the trees. Not knowing who was going to find me or where I was actually going. I jumped over tree roots and fallen logs trying to get away from the family that I love so much, yet have to leave behind to make sure they stay safe. _Bella._ My feet stopped on there own accord and my eyes darted everywhere. 'Edward.' My body turned around trying to figure out where he was. _Come to me love. _My body turned to the left and I started running in that direction. 'What the hell? I don't want to go towards him.' I tried to stop and I knew I was starting to panic. My body stopped suddenly and I heard in my head. _Good girl Bella, run right into my arms whenever you want. _Arms wrapped right around me as black enveloped all my senses.

Another chapter down. After Cat called Bella was pulled into the 'unknown' vision of what Alice saw. Now as to who's arms wrapped around her you will so have to wait for another chapter

I am not to sure what I am doing with this story. If you have any ideas please let me know I am so lost and unsure of where I am heading right now. I may even just give up this story.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I am so sorry it took me 2 years, 4 months and 3 days to do a new chapter. It's been a long two years and too much stuff happened but I am back and hopefully between work and other things I am able to update at least once a week till the story is done, which it is close to being.

CHAPTER TEN

**Last Time**

**_Bella._ My feet stopped on there own accord and my eyes darted everywhere. 'Edward.' My body turned around trying to figure out where he was. _Come to me love. _My body turned to the left and I started running in that direction. 'What the hell? I don't want to go towards him.' I tried to stop and I knew I was starting to panic. My body stopped suddenly and I heard in my head. _Good girl Bella, run right into my arms whenever you want. _Arms wrapped right around me as black enveloped all my senses.**

I was on something squishy. That's all I could make out from my state of consciousness. As I starting coming to I could hear people talking quietly amongst themselves. They sounded happy about something. "I think she's waking up now." I opened my eyes slowly and saw Emmett sitting in front of me. "Hey little sister, glad to see your awake." He hugged me gently and smiled softly at me. "So uh…. what happened? I remember running and hearing a voice…I believe it was Edward's." He just nodded his head and sighed. "Well the bad thing is, it was Edward." I nodded for him to continue. "BUT the good news is the Volturi have told him he can't start causing issues around here. Aro was definitely not pleased with him." He rubbed his temples. "Aro is not pleased you are still human, but from what Alice saw you are in no danger anytime soon. You will probably be dead before they plan on coming to see you."

I smiled. "That is good news." He laughed. "I have even better news. Michael was looking around the woods for you and uh…Laurent caught up to him." My hand went straight to my mouth. "Is he…?" The word lingered in my head and Emmett nodded. "Yea. Laurent decided he was a delicious meal and gobbled him all up." I laughed at Emmett and he mimicked what happened with his hands. One hand just devoured the other. He was such a big kid; make it even funnier with the noises and the 'Michael' hand screaming. "That is such a relief. One less thing to have looming over me. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder all the time." He gave me a peace sign and I laughed. He started laughing more and said, "No two less things. Jasper was out hunting and saw all of this and uh…he killed Laurent."

I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest with happiness. But I still felt like my heart was in complete pain. I grabbed at it and Emmett gave me a worried look before saying, "Sam is on his way over." I nodded and closed my eyes trying to adjust to all this new information I had just received. Edward wasn't around, Michael is dead because of Laurent and he is now dead too. Now if only Vic…. "Emmett please tell me Victoria is dead!" I pleaded with him. He shook his head and his eyes turned to look at me. "No sorry. The pack is trying but she's evading them." I laughed, "She was always good at that."

The front door slammed open and before I had a chance to react I was in someone's arms and he was whispering 'I love you.' After realizing it was Sam I hugged him back and told him I loved him too. I pulled away slightly and looked up into Sam's eyes. He looked close to tears. "I almost lost you." He whispered. He leaned his forehead on mine and I rubbed his back lightly up and down. "You will never lose me Sam Uley. I Love you." His lips captured mine in a very emotional kiss and I just held him tighter to me. "Let's go home." He whispered pulling me to the door with him. "Bye Emmett!" I shouted. "Thank you." "Anytime Bella." Sam pulled the door closed and we walked into the woods.

He dropped my hand and started taking his clothes off and tying them around his ankle. I blushed a deep crimson but I couldn't look away. He glanced at me and winked and I swear I was going to die of embarrassment. I was checking my man out and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He burst into an ebony colored wolf. This is the first time I have seen him in wolf form. He came up to me and I had to look up a little. "Your HUGE!" His wolf laughed and I blushed even more. "I meant in wolf form you pervert." I smacked his fur and he licked the side of my face before bending down in front of me. "That's disgusting." He motioned with his head for me to go next to him. He somehow held his paw out and helped me onto his back before standing up.

"Whoa. This is cool. My Ivory is so much better." He barked and started running. I had to grip his hair like a lifeline before I fell off. I laughed as he would weave in and out of trees without slowing down. "This is fun!" I screamed as he jumped into the air over a fallen tree. I heard a bark and looked down at Sam and saw him looking to the right of him. I looked over and saw a silver wolf. The wolf grinned at me with his tongue hanging out to the side and I laughed. Another bark hit me and I looked back to Sam and saw him looking to the left. A russet colored wolf came over and did the same thing the silver wolf did and before u knew it the russet wolf hit a tree while looking at me. I busted out laughing and Sam stopped running to look at the wolf. The silver wolf had disappeared and Paul walked out from behind the tree.

"Paul." He smiled at me and I just pointed at the wolf and he said, "Bella that's Jake." I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and ended up falling off of Sam on the forest floor. Sam looked down at me and snorted. Paul walked in my line of sight and laughed at me. "First Jake with a tree and now you can't even stay on a wolf." I shook my head and stood up with his help. "Nope I am Bella, she whos falls off of wolves." Paul chuckled and so did another voice as I looked over and saw Jake walking towards us rubbing his head. "See Bells u distracted me. So not cool." I felt arms wrap around me and a deep voice say, "You shouldn't have been staring at my woman." I laughed. "Even if she is sexy as hell." I blushed a scarlet red and the three males laughed at me. "Can I go home now? Without anymore incidents Jacob?" He blushed lightly this time and Paul smacked him on the back. "C'mon Miss. Swan needs to go home."

He helped me back onto Sam after Sam phased and we took off with the other two chasing after us. I could not wait to get home and tell the others what happened.

**I know it's short but I wanted to get something out there for you readers to read. **

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

THANKS


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own twilight and its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I'm so happy I received OVER 100 REVIEWS! IM ecstatic! Thank you all so much! Sorry I have not updated in over a year but things happen and my health had to come first but I still appreciate you guys sticking with me.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW BEGINNINGS**

**"Paul." He smiled at me and I just pointed at the wolf and he said, "Bella that's Jake." I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and ended up falling off of Sam on the forest floor. Sam looked down at me and snorted. Paul walked in my line of sight and laughed at me. "First Jake with a tree and now you can't even stay on a wolf." I shook my head and stood up with his help. "Nope I am Bella, she whos falls off of wolves." Paul chuckled and so did another voice as I looked over and saw Jake walking towards us rubbing his head. "See Bells u distracted me. So not cool." I felt arms wrap around me and a deep voice say, "You shouldn't have been staring at my woman." I laughed. "Even if she is sexy as hell." I blushed a scarlet red and the three males laughed at me. "Can I go home now? Without anymore incidents Jacob?" He blushed lightly this time and Paul smacked him on the back. "C'mon Miss. Swan needs to go home."**

**He helped me back onto Sam after Sam phased and we took off with the other two chasing after us. I could not wait to get home and tell the others what happened.**

Sam dropped me off and I walked out into the yard while the three males changed back. They came out laughing and shoving each other and it was the first time I have actually seen them carefree with minimal worry. It was a perfect sight. They all looked at me and stopped walking. "What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked, slowly walking towards me. I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing. Everything is perfect right now." Jake hugged me and I sighed. "Just perfect."

"Get your hands off my girl Jake. You have had her too long now." Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me into him and Sam started growling. "No my girl Paul!" I laughed as I was picked up and put on Sam's shoulder as he walked towards the house. "Sam put me down!" All I got was a laugh in return. "Samuel you are not a caveman put me down!" Once inside he set me on my feet in front of him and I just glared at him and he grinned before beating his chest. "Me Sam, you mate!" Then he made some weird grunting noise and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sam turned around and whistled for the guys and I went and sat at the table with Emily and Leah sitting at the table. "Bella I left u a present in the bathroom." Leah winked at me and went in search for it. In the bathroom a red box was sitting on the floor and it was decent sized. 'What the hell?' I opened it and all I saw was more red so I pulled the fabric out and saw a basket on the bottom. I started c racking up knowing exactly what this was. I put on the cape and tied it around my neck and put the hood up and grabbed the basket. I opened the door and skipped down the hallway.

All eyes turned to me as I put my hand over my mouth and said, "I best get to grandmas house with these cookies." Everyone started laughing and Emily and Leah had tears in their eyes. "Uh what is going on here?" We saw Jared and a girl standing in the front door. Someone cleared their throat on the other side of the room and the rest of the pack stood there. "Oh no! I'm being ambushed for these delicious cookies for my grandma." "You have cookies and aren't going to share them with me? How rude Bella!" I laughed and said, "Seth I don't really have cookies." He gave me a confused look. "Seth I am red riding hood. Like the fairytale. You are wolves."

He still looked confused and next thing I know he has a wicked grin on his face. I backed away from him as he advanced on me. He licked his lips and said, "Well since you have no cookies guess ill have to eat you!" I ran out the door and didn't look back as I decided last minute to run to Billy's. I could hear a couple of the wolves in the woods keeping an eye on me and I couldn't help but smile and I turned around to see Seth a little ways behind me. I pushed myself faster and quickly turned right down the blacks driveway.

I ran right up to the door and swung it open. "Grandpa I have cookies for you!" Billy wheeled himself into the living room and raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with the get-up?" "What are you talking about grandpa? I'm little red riding hood, delivering cookies to my sick grandpa." I said sweetly with an innocent look on my face, or at least I was hoping it was an innocent look. His mouth opened and we heard a tap on the back door and he went to go get it. "Hurry back grandpa so we can eat these cookies." "Uh Bella you have guests." I skipped into the kitchen and he grinned. I peeked my head outside and said, "Oh no grandpa they followed me."

Some of the guys growled and I couldn't help but laugh even harder. "No cookies for you. They are for grandpa and me!" I stomped my foot and I saw Seth walking up to me, transforming as he did. "Thought you didn't have cookies." "I don't Seth. You spoil all the fun." I huffed. "No cookies. Why tell me u did?" I looked over at Billy and he looked heartbroken. "Fine Billy I will make cookies. BUT they are ONLY for BILLY." I said taking my cape off, pushing Seth outside and locking the door. He grabbed for the handle and tried to open it but I grabbed a spatula and opened the door up and smacked his hand with it. "No."

He pouted and stood there holding his wounded hand. "Seth." "Yea Bella?" He spoke sadly. "Get dressed. No one wants to continue seeing you butt ass naked." He blushed and ran into the yard and grabbed his shorts. I closed the door and got onto making Billy his cookies. 'Great day so far.' I thought with a smile on my face.

**A/N so this is all I could come up with any idea please tell me. I am completely lost with his story and don't have motivation.**

**GUESS WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY LET ME KNOW. I JUST DON'T THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO GET INTO THIS AS MUCH AS I USED TO BE. SORRY.**


	12. Chapter 12

SO TO ALL MY READERS. I AM SO SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I HAVE A COMPLICATED LIFE AT THIS MOMENT. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY JUST LET ME KNOW.

**I LOVE WRITING BUT NO MOTIVATION. LAST TIME I UPDATED WAS OVER A YEAR AGO. SO SORRY TO LET ALL OF YOU DOWN IF SOMONE DOES ADOPT THIS I WILL LET YOU KNOW YOU HAS.**

**SINCERELY,**

**COURTNEY**


End file.
